thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoshea Theft Auto
|image = Geoshea Theft Auto Poster.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Geo G. Adam Fowler |producer = Leslie Benzies Steve Samono |writer = David Jones Mike Dailly |music = David Newman Michael Hunter |editor = Zachary Clarke |studio = 2BIG3k Starz Animation Glass Ball Productions Rockstar Films |distributor = Universal Pictures |release = |time = 85 minutes |language = English |budget = $82 million |gross = $78,842,452 |followed = Geoshea Theft Auto 2}} , also known as Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition - The Movie, is a 2009 British-American 3D computer-animated comedy action-adventure film based on the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games and the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. Produced by 2BIG3k, directed by Geo G. (credited as Gabriel Garcia in the game) and co-directed by Adam Fowler. It is 2BIG3k's second theatrical feature film and the studio's first film to have a PG-13 rating. The film centers on the film's protagonist, Stuart, a minion who got stuck in a Universal Odyssey console while playing Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. He finds Carl "CJ" Johnson's old friends and family in disarray, and over the course of the film, he tries to re-establish CJ's old gang, the Grove Street Families, clashes with corrupt cops, and gradually unravels the truth behind CJ's mother's murder. was released to theaters on May 4, 2009 by Universal Pictures. The film went on to gross $93 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $82 million budget. The film received positive reviews from film critics, It was a critical and commercial success. A sequel, Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Pierre Coffin as Stuart the Minion *Lewis Macleod as The Advisor *Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson *Faizon Love as Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Clifton Powell as Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris *MC Eiht as Lance "Ryder" Wilson Add more Production In 2000, Geo G. confirmed that a CGI Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition movie was in the works. The film would be animated by Geo's animation studio 2BIG3k Animation. The game's cast members reprised their voice roles. In 2001, after the release date of The Geo Team Movie, Geo confirmed that they had started production of the film. Sam Houser, the Rockstar Games CEO, confirmed in 2004 that Stuart would be the main protagonist of the film. The film was scheduled to be released on December 19, 2008, but it was delayed to May 4, 2009 to avoid competition with another Universal film, The Tale of Despereaux. Release Home media was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 25, 2009. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Sequels A sequel, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012. It is produced by the same team that was behind the first film - along with directors Geo G. and Adam Fowler, writers David Jones and Mike Dailly, and it is based on an original idea, where Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens. Faizon Love, the voice of Sweet for the first two films, said in November 2013 that a third film in the series is in the works. Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies Category:Non-Geo Team